Various forms of mobile sprayers are provided for spraying trees and particularly trees which are arranged in adjacent parallel rows in an orchard.
One form of efficient mobile sprayer of this type includes an upstanding vertically oscillatable sprayer unit such as that disclosed in prior U.S. Pat. No. 2,411,964, and which projects above the tank portion of the sprayer unit to an elevation considerably above the height limitations for vehicles traveling on many highways. In addition, the upstanding sprayer unit projects above the elevation at which low telephone lines and electrical lines may extend across a highway. Accordingly, a considerable difficulty is encountered when attempting to transport mobile sprayers of this type over highways.